


I'm Sorry

by SoftCocoa



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, i wrote this when season 19 ended i think this is old, just children being cute, just some fluffy short content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftCocoa/pseuds/SoftCocoa
Summary: Craig Tucker cared about a lot of things.But most importantly, he cared when Tweek was just being Tweek Tweak and he was just being Craig Tucker.





	I'm Sorry

"I’m sorry!“

"Here we go again…”

Tweek and Craig spend a lot of time together, either in the blonde’s house or in the black haired boy’s. Either talking or playing video games, as they were doing right now.

Usually Tweek always watched while Craig played, many times the raven boy tried to get Tweek play with him, but he never wanted, getting anxious and screaming he was fine just watching.

Tweek was a ball of anxiety and the more you pressure him the worse it gets, so naturally Craig chooses to let the subject go. However, as the days, weeks and months passed it became boring. And yeah, Craig liked boring routines, but for some reason this one didn’t feel okay. It made him uncomfortable having the blonde besides him just drinking his usual coffee, not doing a shit. Just. There.

It was annoying.

So Craig tried to convince him to play with him. It didn’t work, it never did. Only the difference is this time is he didn’t let the subject go. Pressuring him wouldn’t work, as Tweek hated it, but surprisingly, it worked. And now the anxious boy was playing this shitty video game with him.  
Even more surprisingly, Tweek was kinda good at it, actually, really good. As if he played it in his spare time everyday. And since Craig barely played it, Tweek kicked his ass. 

In the game, not in real life.

Yeah, they’re over kicking their asses since fourth grade.

Craig was surprised, very much so. He thought his boyfriend didn’t play video games, they were too much pressure for him, aside the “World of Warcraft” shit, of course. In which he died in the first ten minutes, if he might add.  
And maybe whoever would be looking at them right know would think they were having a good time. But actually, they weren’t.  
It wasn’t because Craig was losing, he didn’t care, he knew he sucked. The problem was Tweek wouldn’t stop apologising the whole damn time.  
Everytime he won, he screamed a never ending series of I’m sorrys. At first Craig didn’t care and he actually thought it was sweet…at first.  
It became fucking annoying as the time passed, to the point Craig actually tried to win so Tweek would finally shut up. But it wasn’t posible, and the trembling kid, seeing the blue eyed boy’s effort, just screamed more apologies.

And it made Craig so annoyed.

“You don’t have to fucking apologise for everything you do, you know.”

“Sorry!”

Craig sighed. All the day it had been like this, Tweek apologising, Craig complaining, Tweek apologising again. And the raven had a limit, and the limit has been reached, unfortunately.

“Stop, I don’t wanna keep playing anymore.” The annoyed boy said, tossing the controler aside.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry Craig, I didn’t-”

“Don’t!” Craig interrupted him. He took a breath to relax before keep talking. “Can’t you stop feeling sorry for everything? Don’t you ever think about yourself?”

Tweek was silent, and fowned. He then took his gaze to Craig again.

“I’m sorry,” His voice slowly died. “Oh, no! I’m sorry!” He put his hands on his mouth. “Shit! I said it again.”

Craig observed the trembling boy emotionless. He wasn’t surprised, really.

“You annoy me.”

“Nnh!” Tweek bit his lip to not let another apologise go. It was hard, although he could take care of himself and could beat the shit out of whoever he wanted. He was always scared of messing everything up. He was scared of ruining everything as he always does, it always happens if you happen to be someone who couldn’t stop shaking all day. He couldn’t do anything, even if he was getting better, the anxiety never left. He could only apologise.  
He apologised for everything lately.  
“I wish I didn’t care,” He then muttered. “like you.”

Craig stared at him for a moment.  
Yes, he didn’t care about anything. At least that’s what everyone thought. The apathetic, emotionless, careless guy in school, yep, that’s him.  
But the thing is, he did care, he cared Cartman won’t shut up in class, he cared Wendy is a big show off and it annoys him. He cared Stan was always bitching about his life, he hated Kyle acted like he had a perfect morality and was correct everytime. He cared no one could get what the fuck Kenny says half of the time. His voice was always muffled in that huge hood and his friends act like they understand him.

Yeah, he cared when people were annoying. Because they pissed him off.

“You’re not me though,” he said, looking at the other boy and blinking before he said “you’re Tweek Tweak. You’re my boyfriend.”

The blonde stared at him and stayed silent. For some reason he then smiled and for some nameless other reason it made Craig’s face feel hot.

“And you’re Craig Tucker.” Tweek chuckled “you don’t care about anything, and I care about everything, you barely talk, I won’t shut up. You don’t say sorry,” he paused “and I always do.”

Craig didn’t understand where this weird feeling was coming from. Well, Tweek was telling the truth, just that, just fact, he’s fine, just peachy. 

Maybe it was because it sounded like Craig was a big jerk, which he was, still the blonde was still his fake boyfriend and best friend. His closest friend to be exact. But he tried to play his blush off. “Yeah, we’re pretty fucking different. I don’t know why you’re my fake boyfriend, honestly.”

“We’re both the biggest troublemakers, remember?” Tweek giggled for a moment.

“Oh yeah, you hit the shit out of me and sent me to the hospital.” Craig said smiling.

“Hey, you did too.” The brown eyed spazz chuckled. “I’m sorry, though, sorry I sent you to the hospital, I didn’t know I was that strong.”

“Mm.” As well he didn’t know he was so good at this video game. He’s full of talents, apparently. “I’m not sorry.”

“I know you’re not.” Tweek smiled and then stood up. “I have a shift in the coffee shop, you comin’ right?”

Craig stared at his face a moment. Yeah, maybe people always get annoyed at both of them. Tweek Tweak always showed so many emotions, Craig Tucker didn’t show any. Tweek Tweak had a big imagination, Craig Tucker thought that wasn’t worth it. Honestly, if it wasn’t for that fight in third grade Craig wouldn’t get to know Tweek.  
He then realised Tweek wasn’t just weird, he was strong, clever and creative, if it wasn’t for that travel to the hospital Craig would never know that Tweek had the best stories to tell, that he liked to take care of plants, his favorite animal were birds, that every colorful band aid on his fingers were reminders, that Tweek Tweak was the most interesting and less boring person he ever known.  
And he, just boring and quiet, apathetic and emotionless Craig Tucker.

Little did Craig know, Tweek always thought he was cool, amazing and strong, probably just too interesting. Tweek liked to pay attention to every detail in the black haired boy. Noticed he wasn’t mean to him like he was with everyone else, it made Tweek feel special. He liked to see how excited he gets everytime he talks random facts about space, and how much he smiled when playing with Stripe, how he stayed quiet and listening when Tweek started to tell stories about his day and how their silences were never awkward.  
Nothing between them was awkward.

“Yeah, it’s not as if I have something to do on my own.” Craig replied and followed Tweek to the door.

Yes, Craig cared. He cared when Stripe was hungry or wanting to play. He cared when his sister needed help in something, he cared when Clyde starts to cry over meaningless things, he cared when Token was feeling down, he cared when Jimmy needed people to go to his comedy shows.  
He cared when Tweek was just being Tweek Tweak and he was just being Craig Tucker.


End file.
